1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control units for electronic entertainment devices and vibrating massage devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Home entertainment systems typically include several components such as a television, an audio system, a video disc player, a video cassette recorder, a direct broadcast satellite receiver, a personal video recorder, a cable box, and a stereo or surround sound receiver. Almost invariably, with each device, the manufacturer will provide a remote control unit for use with that device. Universal remote control units have gained popularity for use in remotely controlling the components of a home entertainment system. The universal remote control generally allows the user to control the various devices with just one remote control, eliminating or reducing the need for the user to keep and use a separate remote control for each device.
Massage devices are often used to release muscle tension and stress. They often include moving or vibrating massage surfaces which the user may use to apply pressure or vibration to the back, shoulders, arms, legs, neck, head, or other body parts of the user or another person. A convenient time to use a massage device is while relaxing in front of the television with a spouse or friend or while listening to music.
It would be an improvement in the art to reduce the number of devices needed to both control a person's electronic entertainment devices and give a massage.